Rape, and why he did it (FINALLY UPDATED NOV 2012)
by Cpman
Summary: This is a story where the character's from Arthur are raped by their fathers. Ch.2 up on 11-14-12
1. Arthur and DW

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur, or and of the characters that will be mentioned in this story._

_Author's note: This is my first ever Fan-Fiction. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review it! Thanks - Cpman_

_BTW, this is an Incest Gay rape thing. Im not gay. Thanks._

**Rape, and why he did it.  
>By: Cpman<strong>

Arthur Read was a young aardvark. He lived a normal life, had friends, a dog, a good reputation, and he got good grades. He did'nt much aside from comics and child's things. His outlook was forever changed one Sunday afternoon. He was sitting at his desk in his little boy room, eating some _Penne ala Vodka_ that his father made for dinner. He sat there and thought a little. Suddenly, his little sister, DW came running up to see him.

"Arthur, Arthur! Dad said you and mom have to go to the store down the street and get some more pasta, because he wants to make more of his pasta!" DW exclaimed to Arthur.

"Alright DW, tell mom to hold on, I will be right down." he responded.

Arthur then got his socks and sneakers on, alone with his one Yellow sweater and his signature blue jeans. He left his room and ran down the stairs, meeting his mother, and then leaving for the store. Arthur's dad then entered the living room that DW was sitting in. DW looked at her dad.

"Hi Daddy! Thanks for the really good Penny ala Vodko!" she said to him.

then got a very sour look on his face. He then struck DW with a clenched fist, which made the four year old fall to the ground and cry.

"Its _Penne ala Vodka_, you little fucking bitch! How dare you insult my cooking!" screamed at DW

DW used the couch for support to get back to her feet. She looked at her father, and then looked to the floor. began to become more vengeful. He grabed DW by the hair and dragged her too the stairs. Pal began to bark very loudly. He dropped DW and then kicked Pal. He began to stomp down on Pal, and with ever crushing blow came another howl, and another, and another. It continued like this for almost a full three minutes, but after nearly two hundred stomps to his little body, Pal was crushed to death. laughed and grabed DW by the hair once again. He dragged her up the stairs, and into his bed room. He threw her on the bed, and then began to tear his clothes off.

"Daddy! NO! Don't! What is that! Stop it!" DW yelled and cried.

He removed his undergarments to reveal a six inch long penis. He looked at DW and screamed at her! She was then crying.

"What is that! STOP IT! NO! MOMMY!" she cried again.

scowled and then walked over to his daughter. He gave her a kiss, and hugged her.

"DW, its alright. This is a good thing, after this, everything will go back to normal! Ok?" he reasurred his daughter.

DW began to stop crying. She looked at her father, and cracked a small smile.

"Are you sure Daddy?" she asked. nodded.

So, with that. told DW to "Just Watch" as he began to stroke his penis. He licked his hand to Lubricate a little, and he stroked. Up and Down. He then stuck his penis by DW's mouth.

"What is this? It is a lollipop?" DW asked.

He laughed, and stuck his penis a little closer.

"Sort of Honey! Just give it a taste! Tell me how it tastes!" said.

DW nodded and began to suck her father's penis. She began to look a little grossed out, but that just made him push her head down, and she was forced to deep throat the dick. Suddenly, the door to the room flung open! It was Arthur. then punched DW square in the jaw, and his penis was taken out of her mouth. He then tackled Arthur and forced him to the bed.

"Uh...Honey? Listen, I am going to talk to Arthur and DW for a moment, ok? We will be right down!" called down to his wife.

He then turned back to his children. Arthur looked confused, but began to stroke his penis again. He walked toward Arthur and forced him to suck it. He sucked, and sucked. Arthur was crying a little. then cracked Arthur straight across the face and pulled his penis out. He then turned Arthur over and pulled his pants down. He then put his penis in Arthur's butt, and thrusted it in and out, and in, and out. Arthur wailed in pain as his father fucked him up the butt without lubricant, or warning. DW then began to stir up. She then walked over to her father and asked him, "What Happened?" just kissed her. He then pulled his penis out of Arthur's butt and made DW suck it. With in moments, he came in DW's mouth. She ate all of it. Mr. Reed then took off all of DW's clothes and licked her pussy. He ate it out and DW began to get aroused. He then stuck his penis in DW's butt and fucked her. After fucking her for five minutes, he came, but not only cum came out, but blood and poop came out as well. He then made Arthur eat up all of the disgusting things that were on his bed. He then punched out both DW and Arthur. He quickly kissed Arthur on the lips, and took off all of his clothes. He sucked Arthur's penis just a little, but then took both of his kids and dragged them out of the room. He put them in their retrospective beds, and woke them up. He told the both of them that if they ever told anyone what happened, that he would kill them both and their Mother. He then kissed them both, and even fingered DW for a few moments. He then went downstairs to his wife and acted as if nothing happened.

**_This is the end of Chapter 1! I am going to write Chapter 2 in the next few days, and thanks for reading! Please Review!_**


	2. Muffy Crosswire

Muffy Crosswire was a nice little girl, when she wanted to be. She was 8 years old, just like Arthur. She was sometimes snooty, mean, and pretty much a complete bitch. However, times would come by where she could be everyone's best friend, a very generous person, and an all around good Monkey. Her life suddenly became a living hell one afternoon in the Summer, the day being a Tuesday. She was in her closet, looking through her shoes, when her house servant, Bailey, came into the room.

"Miss Muffy, your father requests you in his study as soon as you can. He has also requested me to leave for the day, so your mother will be handling the dinner for this evening." Bailey said in his monotone voice.

"Oh, why thank you Bailey! Please do have a good night, and I will see you tomorrow!" Muffy responded, quickly putting on some slippers and running out of the room, right past Bailey.

"Well, at least someone wishes that I could have a good night...If only they knew exactly the sort of night I had." Bailey said to himself as he left the closet, closing the doors, and heading out of the mansion. Bailey's life was hard, he had to be a servant, had to sell his body so that he could pay rent. Plus, he had a severe addiction to meth.

Muffy walked into her Father's study, the walls lined with books. She walked up to him, a big smile on her face. The smile soon disappeared. Muffy was horrified to see her mother giving her father head right there. The door behind her suddenly slammed, and her father told her to watch. Muffy looked on in pure terror as her mothers mouth wrapped around her father's 8 inch long penis. Muffy's mom's tits were much bigger then the 8 year old's but that was only natural. However, the tits intrigued Muffy. She walked over to her mother, and quickly leaned next to her.

"Muffin...Do you realize why I called you in here?" asked his bright eye'd, exuberant daughter.

She merely looked at him, and blinked a few times, nodding. She then start to touch her mother tits, and eventually sucked on them as her mother continued to go to work on 's penis. Muffy's mother moaned as her daughter sucked on her rock hard nipples, and was very pleased. Muffy's mom then got up, and hopped up on 's 8 inch piece of man. He thrusted in and out of her for a good five minutes, all the while Muffy was fingering herself. Thing's were getting so good, though Muffy. She was really enjoying this. Suddenly, however, her fun was stopped! The door to the study swings open...and it was Francine!

**Well, here you go guys. There's an update. More to come! - Cpman**


End file.
